Living Good
"Living Good (Special Thanks To.)" is the sixth and final track from the debut mini album Hola Hola, following song I Won't Stop . Lyrics Hangul= Yeah This is a special one Shoutout all my friends, fans, and family This one’s for you 약속했잖아 when the day comes 성공을 얻는 날에 we gon break some 느낄 수 없어 혼자서 나는 나눠 첨부터 믿어주고 지켜왔던 나의 day ones Fake chumps 이? 구분하기 쉬워 내 삶에 가짜다 싶었던 놈들 전부 지웠어 그려왔던 나의 꿈속에는 only 오직 나를 위로하는 사람들과만 가기로 감사해 정말로 이건 가족들 위해서라 안주하지 않아 친구들 위해서라 안주하지 않아 To the fans 멈출 생각 없어 걱정하지 말어 We gon work work don’t need breaks 관속에 누울 때 그때 쉴게 힘이 되는 널 고마워하는 의미로 포기하지 않고 Ima give you everything (I’m living good y’all) Living good living good living good Cause I know you mine (I’m living good y’all) Living good living good living good Always on my mind (I’m living good y’all) Cause of you cause of you cause of you All the pain is gone (I’m living good y’all) Living good living good Living good y’all 날 웃게 만드는 건 바로 너야 어느 한 단칸방 그들 신혼의 첫걸음 수많은 가파른 언덕 삼 남매를 업고는 고생토록 살아오신 십수 년 위로해 드리기 위해 더욱 성공이란 피사체에 초점을 맞췄고 마침내 첫 곡을 선물과 동시에 해외 투어와 공연 준비로 바쁜 내 모습을 비춰 그간 우여곡절 지금 내 옆의 형 누나들과의 만남의 big picture로 남았기에 아름다운 behind scene 때문에 곱절은 값진 지금 highlight scene 내 사람들과 동행함에 있어 God blessing 이런 숨 가쁨의 갈증 또한 Appreciate it 제이셉의 존재와 삶의 이유 Gracie ma big sister 날 기다려준 내 가족들 Big Eden가 무겔 두고 버틴 이유 다시 한번 감사와 경의를 표하네 For AAP Living good living good living good Cause I know you mine (잘 살고 있죠) Living good living good living good Always on my mind (잘 살고 있죠) Cause of you cause of you cause of you All the pain is gone (잘 살고 있죠) Living good living good Living good y’all 날 웃게 만드는 건 바로 너야 |-|Romanization= Yeah This is a special one Shoutout all my friends, fans, and family This one’s for you yaksokhaetjana when the day comes seonggongeul eotneun nare we gon break some neukkil su eopseo honjaseo naneun nanwo cheombuteo mideojugo jikyeowatdeon naye day ones Fake chumps ijen gubunhagi swiwo nae salme gajjada shipeotdeon nomdeul jeonbu jiwosseo geuryeowatdeon naye kkumsogeneun only ojik nareul wirohaneun saramdeulgwaman gagiro gamsahae jeongmallo igeon gajokdeul wihaeseora anjuhaji ana chingudeul wihaeseora anjuhaji ana To the fans meomchul saenggak eopseo geokjeonghaji mareo We gon work work don’t need breaks gwansoge nuul ttae geuttae swilge himi doeneun neol gomawohaneun uimiro pogihaji anko Ima give you everything (I’m living good y’all) Living good living good living good Cause I know you mine (I’m living good y’all) Living good living good living good Always on my mind (I’m living good y’all) Cause of you cause of you cause of you All the pain is gone (I’m living good y’all) Living good living good Living good y’all nal utge mandeuneun geon baro neoya eoneu han dankanbang geudeul shinhone cheotgeoreum sumaneun gapareun eondeok sam nammaereul eopgoneun gosaengtorok saraoshin shipsu nyeon wirohae deurigi wihae deouk seonggongiran pisachee chojeomeul matchwotgo machimnae cheot gogeul seonmulgwa dongshie haeoe tueowa gongyeon junbiro bappeun nae moseubeul bichwo geugan uyeogokjeol jigeum nae yeope hyeong nunadeulgwaye manname big picturero namatgie areumdaun behind scene ttaemune gopjeoreun gapjin jigeum highlight scene nae saramdeulgwa donghaenghame isseo God blessing ireon sum gappeume galjeung ttohan Appreciate it jeisebe jonjaewa salme iyu Gracie ma big sister nal gidaryeojun nae gajokdeul Big Edenga mugel dugo beotin iyu dashi hanbeon gamsawa gyeongereul pyohane For double A P Living good living good living good Cause I know you mine (jal salgo itjyo) Living good living good living good Always on my mind (jal salgo itjyo) Cause of you cause of you cause of you All the pain is gone (jal salgo itjyo) Living good living good Living good y’all nal utge mandeuneun geon baro neoya |-|English= Yeah This is a special one Shoutout all my friends, fans, and family This one’s for you We promised when the day comes The day we are successful we gon break some I can’t feel it alone, I share it People who believed in me and protected me from the start My day ones Fake chumps, it’s easy for me to figure people out The guys who felt fake in my life, I erased them all In my dreams only I decided to go only with people who console me I really thank you I don’t settle because it’s for our family I don’t settle because it’s for our friends To the fans I have no intention of stopping, don’t worry We gon work work don’t need breaks When I lie down in the casket, that’s when I’ll rest As a show of gratitude to you, who’s the source of my energy I won’t give up Ima give you everything (I’m living good y’all) Living good living good living good Cause I know you mine (I’m living good y’all) Living good living good living good Always on my mind (I’m living good y’all) Cause of you cause of you cause of you All the pain is gone (I’m living good y’all) Living good living good Living good y’all You are the one who makes me smile Their first steps into marriage in a one bedroom They carry three children across countless steep hills They lived a hard life for decades To console them I focused even more on the subject of success I finally gifted them with our first song And an international tour at the same time I was busy preparing for the performances There had been a little bit of ups and downs Because these hyung and noona’s next to me Our meeting ended up as a big picture It was a beautiful behind scene Therefore it was valuably doubled This is a highlight scene Because I walk with my people God blessing Even how I am out of breath, I Appreciate it J.Seph’s existence and reason for living Gracie ma big sister My family who has waited for me It’s the reason big eden used their leverage and held out I show you thanks and respect once more For AAP Living good living good living good Cause I know you mine (I’m living good) Living good living good living good Always on my mind (I’m living good) Cause of you cause of you cause of you All the pain is gone (I’m living good) Living good living good Living good y’all You are the one who makes me smile Audio Spotify Video Gallery File:KARD - Living Good (Special thanks to.) (MP3 Audio) KARD 1st Mini Album `Hola Hola`-0 Trivia *This song is the sixth and final track in the debut mini-album Hola Hola References Category:Songs Category:Music Category:2017 Category:Hola Hola